


Smallest

by kiefercarlos



Series: Shameless Mixes [2]
Category: Shameless (UK), Shameless (US)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 16:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12324525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiefercarlos/pseuds/kiefercarlos
Summary: ONE-SHOT: The Gallagher's have always been small.





	Smallest

**Author's Note:**

> This was first written before I watched the US version. Hence the UK tag. But I adore the US version now, so it's been a little bit adjusted for it.

"He's so tiny." Debbie comments leaning over the bassinet holding her new baby nephew. "Well he was nearly a month early Debs. He hadn't finished growing." Fiona replies groggily, she'd been in labour for 17 hours and she was definitely still feeling the effects, but she wasn't going to not let the kids see their nephew. This pregnancy had been difficult on all of them, not just Fiona and she wants them to see him, prove that it was all worth it.

"He's going to grow though right, he's not going to stay small?" Carl questions and she understands his meaning even if his questions all off. "Yeah, he'll grow. The doctors don't think that his early birth will have stunted him that much." Steve explains and Carl and Debbie peer over the bassinet to watch the little one, Liam is sitting on the bed, peering in from the other end.

"I'll expect you guys to look out for him yeah. Because he's going to be small for a while." Fiona says interrupting the silence that had enveloped the room. "Yeah, we'll protect him." Carl says sternly and Fiona smiles at that. She can imagine Carl following him around with the baseball bat, just to make sure nothing hurts him.

"Good." Fiona says with a yawn and Steve leans down and kisses her on the head softly. "Why don't I give you guys a ride home, let Fiona and little Michael sleep." Steve says and the three youngest Gallaghers don't grumble, especially seeing how tired Fiona is. They all agree and bid goodbye to Fiona with a hug and a kiss and then say goodbye to Michael and followed Steve out of the room.

"Fiona's going to be okay?" Debbie asked once they're in the car. Steve glances back at her briefly and then turns back to the road. "She's going to be fine. She just needs plenty of rest, so they'll keep her in for a couple of days, but then her and Michael will come home and everything will be fine." He says and Debbie makes an unsure face but keeps quiet.

"Trust me guys okay." He says noticing the worried faces. "Fiona's just tired and probably weary, they'll keep her in to build up her strength again and they'll keep Michael, just because he was early and they want to make sure that nothing goes wrong, that he's developing, like he should." He explains as best he can to the kids.

Lip and Ian are throwing food together when they get in. "How are they?" Ian asks, pausing what he's doing to turn to the group that just came in. "Fine. Michael was early so they want to keep an eye on him and Fiona's absolutely knackered, so they're keeping her in for rest." Steve explains to the boys, now men and they just nodded and finished up food.

"We were all early babies." Ian explains and the youngest looks at him surprised. "Really?" Liam asks and Lip nods this time. "Yeah, until we hit about twelve or thirteen, we were all the smallest kids in the class. Then we pick up." He explains and Carl and Debbie look at each other not quite realising that.

When Fiona and Steve bring Michael home a few days later, the family take it in turns, to stare and care for the little, tiny newest member of the Gallagher clan. Steve didn't even object to keeping the Gallagher name on him. He can take Steve's name when he's older, but the Gallagher name will get him through his youth. Because even though the little one will grow, Steve is pretty sure he's going to stay small and the only way he'll survive the predatory outside world, is by being a Gallagher.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed.  
> Kudos and Comments much appreciated. 
> 
> Looking for Beta. Drop me a line if interested.


End file.
